I'll shelter you from the storm
by AshAckles
Summary: Lydia is being abused by Jackson and Stiles helps her, sucky summary. RATED M (incase)
1. Chapter 1

So this story is going to be completely different and I'm going to try and keep it going (no one shot), basically the story goes, Jackson never moved (he's not a werewolf either), He's still dating Lydia, but his anger has gotten worse. Stiles and the gang start to suspect somethings off.

If you don't like abuse, don't read.

Chapter 1- Unsteady

It was another monday morning, everything was bright, everything was seen behind hazel, swollen eyes, red, burning. She had been crying, that much was certain, she had school, should she go? That was the question, he left her around 3 hours ago to go home and sleep, they had been fighting once again. She lifted her head, dizzy, she felt dizzy, she could feel the lump as she grabbed ahold of the back of her head, she had fallen. She felt something buzzing, it was her phone, she had a text..

_"pick you up at 7- A"_

It was Allison, she gave Lydia a ride everyday since her accident with the deer, she looked at the clock and it read, 6:12

She scrambled out of bed and walked to her closet to pick out an outfit for the day, she checked herself over, a bruise resided on her hip and her leg, Pants and a long blouse it was.

After she was dressed, she walked to her vanity and sat down, scanning her face, making sure she had no visible marks, her eyes were still puffy, she heard a knock on her door.

"Yeah" she called from inside.

Her mom entered calmly and carefully

"You already?" she asked quietly, Lydia looked at her closely, she knew something was up.

"What's wrong?" she asked her mom as she sat next to her on the bed.

"Was Jackson here lastnight?"and their it was.

"Yeah, sorry if we woke up" she apologized looking back into her mirror, finishing her hair and make.

"Honey, i heard the fighting, is their anything you want to tell me?" she asked.

Lydia looked at the clock, 6:52 it read.

"Look mom, I have to go" she kissed her mom on the cheek, grabbing her purse "talk later?" she asked, not wanting an answer, she quickly walked out the door, her mom just sighed.

Lydia and Allison made small talk on the way to school when Lydia recieved a text.

_"Wont be in today, I love you and I'm sorry about lastnight- Jackson"_

She sighed at her phone as she stuffed it away in her pocket, they were stopped at a stop sign and Allison was rambling about Scott as usual, Lydia noticed Scott and Stiles pull up next to them, Stiles looked over and saw Lydia, he smiled and waved, she tried her best to smile back, and waved her hand. He gave her this knowing look, he knew when something was wrong with Lydia, he always knew, she could never figure out how he knew more about her than she did herself.

They arrived at School, parking next to Stiles and Scott, they got out of the car and Scott and Allison walked hand in hand as Lydia watched.

"You okay?" A familiar voice asked her, she turned.

"Just not feeling the whole school thing today" she started to walk when a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Lets skip" he smiled as she laughed.

"We can't" she shrugged it off.

"Sure we can, come on" he motioned to his jeep.

She really didn't want to go to school today, so she agreed, she hopped in the passenger seat and put her seat belt on.

They drove for about 10 minutes, Lydia liked the quiet, because lately all she heard was shouting and screaming, she looked at Stiles, his concentration clearly on the road, she wondered when things changed between the two? He used to be this nerdy boy who was in love with her and that might not have changed, but now he's grown so much and he's become her bestfriend, someone she can trust and turn to, her mind drifted to the song on the radio.

_**Mama, come here**_  
_**Approach, appear**_  
_**Daddy, I'm alone**_  
_**'Cause this house don't feel like home**_

Her ears perked up as she listened.

_**If you love me, don't let go**_  
_**If you love me, don't let go**_

A tear slipping down her cheek, Stiles looked at her and saw her face shaky, she was beautiful, even when she was on the brink of destruction.

Stiles pulled to the side of the road by a trail, they both got out of the jeep and walked before Stiles finally spoke.

"I don't want to pry or anything, but that was a decent song, but you were crying" He said as they walked along the trail..

"It was nothing" she did her best to fake a smile

"How are things going with Jackson?" He asked trying to make casual conversation.

"Stiles" She said as he looked at her. "Lets just walk, I don't feel like talking" she said as he nodded.

Jackson was a sore subject, Stiles took note of this, he heard buzzing it was Lydia's phone, he watched her movements as he noticed the name Jackson appear, Usually Lydia would be excited to recieve a text from her boyfriend, she looked almost sad and frightened.

_"We need to talk, I'll be at your house tonight" _

Her eyes got big as she read the text, she was scared to say the least.

Stiles just watched her, they walked further into the woods, when they reached the small dock and Lydia sat on the bench, Stiles followed her steps.

"Thank you" she said quietly, Stiled looked at her, Lydia's face was sincere and sad "I really couldn't do the whole school thing today" she admitted looking down.

"I'd do anything for you Lydia" he smiles "even if that means skipping school" he laughed.

Lydia looked at him carefully "You would, wouldn't you, why?" she didn't understand why this beautiful boy would do anything for her, after the way she's treated him in the past.

"Isn't it obvious?" he gave a nervous laugh, she raised an eyebrow "I hate school" he laughed as did she "I think that's the first time I've seen you smile all morning" he smiled back, Lydia searched his eye, he had the most beautiful brown eyes and those moles, she would never admit it to anyone, but this boy always made her knees weak. "Why are you with him?" this question brought her out of her trance.

"What?" she asked, slightly taken back by question.

"You're not happy, Lydia. What is it, that makes you stay with him?" he asked.

"I don't need to answer that." she got up and started walking back to the trail.

Stiles somehow got the courage and some balls to speak his mind, and it took Lydia by storm, literally.

"You're not in love with him" Stiles said, trying to catch up with her.

"Stop it" she shot back.

"I see the way you look at me" he said and she stopped dead in her tracks.

She turned around to face him.

"Oh yeah and how's that?" she asked as he reached up to her, inching closer and closer as her face got softer the more he closed in.

"like that" he said barely above a whisper, she felt her breath hitch in her throat, she felt her hands get sweaty and her heart beat faster "I know you feel it" he said as he put his hands on her waist and backed her into a tree.

"Stiles" she whispered "don't" she tried to look away and when she did, she felt Stiles hands on the side of her face, holding her their so he could get a closer look at her neck.

She could feel her pulse race, she has never wanted someone so much and she couldn't believe Stiles was the one she wanted. She felt his mouth on her neck as she let out a soft moan. Stiles smiled against her cheek as he planted soft, sensual, kissed on her neck and slowly pulling her shirt to the side and off her shoulder, he kissed her collarbone as Lydia's moans started getting more loud.

She couldn't take it anymore as she needed him now, she turned her head and grabbed his, crashing it to her lips for their very first kiss. Their tongues roaming for access in eachothers mouths, Stiles started roaming his hands on her back, slowly lifting her shirt and rubbing his hands on her cold bare skin, when he felt a bit of a bump on her hip "ignore it" he thought, but his curiousity got the best of him, pulling away.

"What's that" asking about the bump

"Nothing, it's nothing" she pulled her shirt from his grasp and pulled it down.

"Lydia" he exclaimed "Is that a bruise" he said trying to take a closer look.

"yeah, I was playing ummmm... baseball, took a ball to the hip" she stuttered over her words as she tried to come up with a lie.

"Jackson do this?" he asked, anger evident in his voice.

"Stiles, just leave it alone" she begged.

"That son of a bitch" he let go of her shirt walking in a fast speed towards the car.

"Stiles, don't" Lydia caught up to him.

"I'm going to kill him" Stiles admitted.

"It's okay" she said, her face soft again.

"He's hitting you Lydia, how is that okay?" he said, clearly pissed off. Lydia stopped, tears in her eyes, Stiles was right, it's not okay.

He saw her eyes, puffy, redness, vulnerablilty seeping through, he grabbed her tight and held her.

"He wont hurt you again, I wont let him" Stiles promised her.

In that moment with Stiles holding her, she never felt safer, she flashbacked to the song in the car.

_**Hold, hold on, hold onto me**_  
_**'Cause I'm a little unsteady**_  
_**A little unsteady**_  
_**Hold, hold on, hold onto me**_  
_**'Cause I'm a little unsteady**_  
_**A little unsteady**_

She was a little Unsteady, tonight would be worse, she had to face Jackson alone, she would not tell Stiles, she knew she had to end things with Jackson and it would be messy and by messy, bloddy, it would end bloody.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Stiles dropped me off, told me to text him later, it was 3:30 pm, School was out, which meant Jackson would be arriving soon, I sat in my room, hands sweaty, nervous and jumping at every noise. Thinking back to the woods earlier in the day, thinking about kissing Stiles and what it all meant, she cared about him so much, he was beautiful and sensible and rational and loving. He loved her even at her worse, and this had to be a low point for her and he was still there. She heard her door open and looked to see Jackson walk through, she was twitching, eyes wide, scared.

"Hi" he said carefully as he walked to her bed and sat beside her.

"Hi" she said shaky, she hated being scared.

They sat their uncomfortable for awhile, he was apologizing for hurting her, and promised it would never happen again, he said it was just an outburst. They sat quietly when Lydia got up to walk to the bathroom for a sec, her phone buzzed and Jackson retrieved it from the nightstand. A text from Stiles.

_"We should talk about what happened today- Stiles" _

Lydia walked back in the room seeing Jackson hold her phone.

"What is it?" She asked curious.

"A text from Stiles" He felt his blood boil from within him.

"You read my text?" She asked, pissed.

"Is that what you have to say for yourself?" he got off the bed walking closer to her "WHAT HAPPENED TODAY WITH STILES?" He screamed in her face as he threw her phone across the room and it shattered. Lydia backed up against the wall, scared, when he threw the phone, she fell to the ground crying. "ANSWER ME" He screamed again, good thing her mom was gone, or maybe a bad thing.

"He kissed me" she finally spit out between sobs.

"Did you kiss him back?" He asked this time more calmly, she didn't answer, he grabbed her by the wrist, shaking her to stand by him "DID YOU KISS HIM BACK?" He shouted again.

"Yes, Yes" she answered shaking. "You're hurting me" she whispered

"What?" he knew what she said but wanted to hear it again.

"You're hurting me" she repeated as he tossed her to the floor like it was nothing.

"You're pathetic" he mocked as he walked to her, she layed on the ground crying "Get up" he taunted.

"Stop" she whispered as he walked closer to her "please" she pleaded with him, eyes red and burning, for the second time that day, all she wanted more than anything was for Stiles to come looking for her or her mom.

"You're a dumb bitch, you really think you can do better than me? And with Stiles Stilinski? Come on Lydia" he said as he bent down to face her "Even Stiles wouldn't want your nasty ass" he taunted as he hit her across the face.

"Get the hell away from my daughter" And their it was, the sound of safety, Mrs. Martin.

Jackson stood up and looked at the woman standing with the sheriff. Sheriff Stilinski cuffed Jackson and took him to the car, and the deputy carted him off to the jail. Lydia sat quietly on her bed, her mom holding her in her arms when the sheriff walked back in.

"How ya holding up kiddo?" He asked, scanning her for bruises, she has a black eye and bloody lip.

"Can you call Stiles, Jackson broke my phone" she said in an above whisper. Normally the Sheriff would have been shocked, but he knew Lydia and Stiles had gotten close, it was only normal for her to want to see Stiles.

"Sure" he nodded and took out his phone.

Awhile longer, Lydia was being grilled by her mom, asking questions after questions, questions, she didn't feel like answering right now, or ever, when she heard a voice in the hall.

"Where is she" an eager Stiles said to his dad, who pointed in the bedroom. Stiles ran to the room, stopped at the door when he saw Lydia, broken, beautiful, Lydia Martin, bruised and bloodied, Jackson would pay for this.

"Stiles" she whispered. he snapped out of it and ran to her bed side, silently pushing mrs. martin aside, grabbing Lydia and pulling her to him.

"Why didn't you tell me he was coming over?" He asked as he pulled her to face him.

"I thought I could handle it" she half smiled.

"If anything had happened to you, I swear..." he started and was cut off.

"I'm fine, I just need you" eyes welling in her eyes, he pulled her in again and kissed her forehead, Sheriff and her mom stood at the door watching the scene before them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Not true

Lydia opened her eyes slightly, once again, a headache washing over her. She looked next to her, nothing, she sat up looking around, a letter next to her bed.

_Dear Lydia-_

_I left at 5 am, you were sleep peacefully, didn't want to wake you. Look, what happened with Jackson was horrible, what he did to you. I will hurt him if I ever see him again, and I get that you're vulnerable right now and you need someone to lean on, I wanna be that person Lydia, I do, more than anything, but I can't. I have loved you since I can remember, those beautiful hazel eyes, your smile and your gorgeous strawberry blonde locks, but I can't do it anymore, I know you don't love me and that's fine. Waking up with you in my arms, was the single-greatest moment of my life and then I remembered, you're not mine._

_I'm sorry Lydia._

_Love always- Stiles_

Lydia let a tear fall from her eye, she set the letter down, this couldn't be happening, she cared about Stiles more than she was willing to let on. He saved her and not just from Jackson, but from self-destruction and he didn't even realize it.

She climbed out of bed, putting on a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt, she put her in a pony, and grabbed her car keys, it was saturday so their was no school, she ran out the door and jumped in her car, heading in his direction, it was 8 am, so she was sure he would be there. She saw his jeep in the driveway, she ran to the door.

The sheriff let her in, she walked up the stairs and opened the door to find Stiles asleep on his bed, she watched him for a second, okay second was up.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" She screamed and apart of her laughed seeing Stiles jump out of bed

"What?" He said wiping his eyes so he could see

She was holding up his letter, waving it in front of him.

"Oh that" he said, rubbing his eyes

"Yes, this, what the hell is this?" She asked not waiting for an answer "Are you breaking up with me?" She stated.

"We're not exactly dating" he said casually.

"You know what I mean" She said, anger evident in her voice.

"I believe the letter explains" he started but was cut off.

"yeah, lets read the letter, shall we?" She lifted up the letter to her face to begin reading "_I get that you're vulnerable right now and you need someone to lean on" _She stopped and looked at him, tears in her eyes "Seriously? I thought you were different, you think I wanted you to be the one to see me vulnerable?" She looked up into his brown eyes "You were the last person I ever expected to save me, not that I needed it" she threw the letter to the ground.

"Lydia, calm down" Stiles walked closer to her, grabbing her shaking hands in his and pulling her in for a hug.

Lydia leaned into him for a second and pulled away, looking into his deep brown eyes, she pulled him in for a kiss, it was full of passion, lust and something she once thought she expierenced with Jackson, but after being with Stiles, it was different, it was full of Love. Tongues roming eachothers mouths, hands tangled in hair, Lydia tugged at the bottom of Stiles shirt, asking for permission, he pulled apart, eyes staring at her, nodding a quiet yes, she pulled his shirt over, She was pleasently surprised by what she saw, from the geeky, gawky boy he was last year, to the muscular man he is now.

Stiles moved her to the bed, never once breaking eye contact, she sat on the edge of bed, looking at him, he bent down kissing her, she back up and he climbed on top of her.

Stiles was asleep, dreaming peacefully. Lydia laid awake, naked, under the blankets, watching him sleep, she leant over, kissed his cheek.

'I love you" she whispered.

She curled up next to him, he moved his arm around her and she snuggled up into him as he held her.

"I love you too" he kissed her forehead.

She smiled as they both fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
